


Gaycation. Ukraine

by mila007



Series: Чумацький Шлях [8]
Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gaycation, M/M, Romance, Travel
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зої із Карлом — ведучі шоу <a href="https://www.viceland.com/en_us/show/gaycation">Gaycation</a>, котрі приїхали знімати чергову серію свого документального фільму до Києва.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaycation. Ukraine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Die_Glocke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Gaycation. Ukraine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553761) by [mila007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007)



> Бета написала у відгуках "мімімі" та "уруру", то ж ви попереджені.

Карл був приємно здивований тим, що Київ йому сподобався. Попри увесь радянський спадок, що його дуже не любив Урбан у всіх пост-радянських містах, та попри те жахливе становище, у якому перебувала ЛГБТ спільнота в Україні, місто все одно залишалося світлим та теплим. Навіть дощ, який заважав їм знімати увесь четвер та п'ятницю, не став на заваді милуванню місту.

Взагалі, коли на обговоренні планів щодо другого сезону шоу Gaycation Зої сказала, що хотіла б відвідати Київ, Карл здивувався. Україна була не найочевиднішим вибором. З іншого боку, наразі в країні відбувалося багато чого, суспільство роздирало забагато протиріч, одним із яких була проблема ЛГБТ. То ж якщо дивитися на проблему під таким кутом, то коли, як не в самий розпал медіавійни, на порозі певних змін у законодавстві і (бажано) у людській свідомості, знімати їхню документальну передачу?

На щастя, продюсер думав так само, тому дав зелене світло — й ось вони вже пакували валізи та прямували на літак до Борисполя.

Субота була третім днем знімання, останнім цього тижня. Це було вирішено відсвяткувати в одному із небагатьох дружніх до ЛГБТ закладів. Карл розслаблено розкинувся у кріслі та мружив очі, дивлячись крізь кальянний дим на колег. Зої разом з оператором голосно сміялася над чимось, що їй розповідали київські активісти. Саймон, їхній режисер, відчайдушно намагався привернути до себе увагу дівчат за сусіднім столиком. Карлові було просто добре і спокійно — не вишукувати якісь цікаві історії, не знімати шокуючі інтерв'юю, не нагадувати собі весь час, що тебе знімає камера, а просто розслабитися і не думати.

Лід у віскі неспішно танув. Карл періодично прокручував у долоні келих із напоєм, аби прислухатися до перестуку криги та скла. Пити вже не хотілося — спостерігати за оточенням було набагато цікавіше на тверезу голову.

Зої прихилилася до Карла та прошепотіла йому на вухо:

— Я б на твоєму місці сходила за новою порцією віскі.

Карл поставив свій напівпорожній келих на стіл та нетямуще поглянув на подругу:

— Я не впевнений, що й цей доп’ю.

— А я тобі не пити пропоную. А прогулятися до барної стійки. Он той хлопець, — вона непомітно вказала в напрямку бару, — останні півгодини очей з тебе не зводить.

Карл зацікавлено подивився у вказаному напрямку та побачив невисокого хлопця, що сидів на високому барному стільці та розглядав зал. Він був дуже просто вдягнений — біла футболка із якимось темним малюнком та джинси. У руках він тримав келих із пивом. Карл охоче розглядав його ладну стать та копну м’яких на вигляд кучерів. Він не був схожий на тих хлопчиків, що приходили у клуби «знімати» чоловіків. Проте дійсно — він не відводив погляду від Карлу.

— Хм…

— Я б на твоєму місці проявила ініціативу. — Зої окинула хлопця оцінювальним поглядом. — Він гарнюня.

— Ти забагато випила, — посміхнувся Карл. Потім в один ковток прикінчив свій віскі та підвівся. — Проте інколи ти маєш рацію.

— Вперед, сміливцю. — Зої відсалютувала келихом вслід Карлові.

Карл невимушено оперся на барну стійку поруч із хлопцем та, привернувши увагу бармена, замовив ще випивки.

— Привіт, — усміхнувся Карл, дивлячись прямо на незнайомця. — Я — Карл.

— При... привіт. Мене звати Антон. — З несподіванки він ледь не скинув келих із пивом зі стійки. Карл посміхнувся ще ширше.

— Помітив, що ти мене споглядаєш, то ж вирішив підійти та познайомитися. Як справи?

— Дуже добре. З огляду на те, що тобі не докучила моя увага. — Хлопець мав досить жахливий акцент, проте дуже чарівно шарівся. — А як справи в тебе?

— Просто чудово. Бо хіба така чарівна увага може докучати?..

Антон лише посміхнувся у відповідь.

Бармен поставив перед Карлом келих, поглянув на Антона та підморгнув.

— Пропоную тост. — Карл узяв віскі та повернувся до Антона. — За наше знайомство!

— За знайомство.

 

Годину по тому Карл притискав Антона до дверей свого номера та гаряче цілував. Взагалі такі зустрічі на одну ніч не були у стилі Карла, проте інколи можна собі дозволити раптові вчинки. Поготів, коли вони такі гарні, чуйні та з таким пилом цілують у відповідь.

Від одягу позбавлялись на ходу, розкидуючи його по усій кімнаті. Карл почував себе наче під кайфом — голову крутило від неймовірності того, що робилося із ним. Антон штовхнув його на ліжко та вмостився на ньому, накинувся із поцілунками, спускаючись нижче по грудях, животу, до бедер. Як Карл і думав, антонове волосся було дуже мяким на дотик. Він із задоволенням запустив у нього руку, перебираючи кучері на потилиці.

— Презерватив? — спитав Антон, зтягуючи із Карла джинси разом із білизною.

— Зараз, — випроставшись із джинсів, Карл підвівся із ліжка та дістався своєї валізи, де серед нерозібраних речей лежали туба із любрикантом та стратегічний запас презервативів. У поспіху він вивалив на підлогу половину коробки. Антон розсміявся.

— Зараз хтось досміється, — жартома пригрозив Карл, вертаючись до ліжка та кидаючи на простирадло свою здобич. 

Поки Карл ходив, Антон не втрачав дарма часу та повністю роздівся і тепер лежав, розкинувшись на ліжку та дивився на Карла сяючими очима.

— Який ти гарний, — Карл провів долонями вздовж його боків, насолоджуючись відчуттям теплої шкіри під руками. 

— Ти теж нівроку, — посміхнувся той. — Так і будеш мене розглядати, чи до діла перейдемо?

— Коли ти так чемно просиш...

Антон хотів щось відповісти, та не зміг — Карл вчасно відволік його поцілунками.

 

— Звідки ти взявся, такий гарний? — Карл лежав на боку, роздивляючись хлопця, який все ще важко дихав. На його лобі виступив піт, кучеряве та дійсно м’яке на дотик волосся було тепер усе розкуйовджене. Карл припускав, що має такий самий вигляд.

— Із Санкт-Петербургу.

— О. — Карл підвівся на лікті та поглянув на Антона зверху вниз. — То ти також не місцевий?

— Дивлячись із якого боку судити. Народився та жив у Росії, проте багато подорожував. Останні півтори роки живу тут. То ж у принципі вже можу вважатися місцевим. — Антон розслаблено посміхався, дивлячись на Карла.

— Я допоки пробув у Києві лише три дні, та й ті ми провели більшою частиною за роботою.

— О, тоді ти зовсім не бачив Києва! — Антон підтягнувся на руках та сів, відкидаючись спиною на стіну. Ковдра сповзла на його стегна, відкриваючи до милування гарні ключиці, на одній із котрих лишився слід від Карлових зубів, та підтягнутий живіт. — Це треба виправити!

— Пропонуєш послуги гіда? — примружившись, спитав Карл.

— Чому б і ні? Ти завтра вільний?

— Так.

— Тоді… — Антон на хвильку замислився. — Тоді ми можемо зустрітися завтра десь о дванадцятій біля твого готелю, та я покажу тобі місто.

— Або ти можеш лишитися в мене на ніч, — Карл провів рукою по животу Антона, зупинившись над самою ковдрою. — І зранку ми підемо відкривати місто разом.

— Або я можу лишитися в тебе на ніч? — Антон накрив його долоню своєю.

— Це питання? Чи ствердження? Тому що за твоїм акцентом я не дуже вловлюю правильні інтонації, — провокаційно запитав Карл.

— Ах ти, — розсміявся Антон, переліз на Карла, всівся на його стегнах та нахилився за поцілунком. — Хто б казав про акценти, містер із Нової Зеландії.

— Так, ми, новозеландці, маємо найчарівніший акцент у світі.

— Й его розміром, набагато більшим за площу вашої країни.

— То ти ще з австралійцями не знайомий. Ось у них пиха дійсно розміром із континент.

— Карле…

— Що?

— Досить балакати, цілуй!

— Із задоволенням!

 

Сніданок у готелі вони проспали. Частково. Частково — занадто захопилися водними процедурами. То ж коли на початку першої Карл нишком виводив Антона із номеру (не те, що він його соромився, проте вислуховувати глузливі сміхуйочки від Саймона не мав жодного бажання), вони були голодними, проте задоволеними життям.

Погода змилувалася над ними — над Києвом сяяло яскраве сонечко, і на рівненській блакитті неба не було жодної хмарної плями.

— Куди підемо? — спитав Карл, зсунувши сонцезахисні окуляри на ніс.

— Ти як ставишся до вуличної їжі?

— Зараз я до будь-якої їжі ставитимуся добре. Та в принципі нічого не маю проти.

— Моя справа — спитати. — Антон примружив очі, затуляючи їх долонею від яскравого сонця. — Бо ж може ти один із тих рафінованих акторів, що обідають лише в мішленівських… Гей! — Антон ледь встиг ухилитися від потиличника, що його ледь не отримав від Карла. — За що?

— За те, що сильно балакучий. А я дуже злий, коли голодний. Веди мене вже кудись, де є їжа.

Антон розсміявся та хитнув головою у сторону вулиці Сагайдачного.

— Ходімо, тут недалеко. Приготуйся скуштувати найсмачніші фалафелі у світі. І я тобі можу гарантувати, що вони — найсмачніші, ані моя бабуся, ані жодне кафе в Ізраїлі не могло вихвалитися такими фалафелями!

— Це що в біса таке?

— Це — національна ізраільська кухня! Тобі прийде до вподоби, гарантую!

— Повірю тобі на слово, — із сумнівом відповів Карл.

Іти дійсно було недалечко, а от їжі довелося чекати — не дарма Антон вихваляв так місце, бо там була чималенька черга. Нарешті, вистоявши її, Антон замовив щось на свій розсуд. Потім, тримаючи два паперові пакети з їжею, потягнув Карла за собою назад.

— З тебе кава. Бачиш он той автобус? Візьми мені щось із молоком і льодом.

Карл слухняно замовив фраппе для Антона та капучіно для себе.

— Тепер я тобі покажу місце, де я полюбляв ховатися від проблем. — Антон затяг його в одну з невеличких вуличок, котрими може похвалитися кожне старе європейське місто — звивиста, вузька, заставлена автівками та частково відреставрована, частково перебудована.

— Це Покровська церква, якщо тобі цікаво, — усю дорогу Антон говорив. — Невеличка, проте гарна. Я сам узагалі, по-перше, єврей, по-друге, не вірянин, проте православні храми дуже люблю. Чимось вони дуже… чіпляють. Хоча дивлячись які. Печерську Лавру я не люблю, вона мені дуже холодна. А от Володимирський собор чи Андріївську церкву — шкода, що вона на реконструкції, і ти її не побачиш — просто обожнюю. Вони такі, як сам Київ — величні, проте прості, дружні. Вони не здавлюють тебе своєю значущістю та величчю, а ніби запрошують бути чемним гостем.

— І при всьому цьому ти кажеш, що не релігійна людина? — з посмішкою умудрився вставити слово Карл.

Антон хитнув головою.

— У моєму захваті нема нічого релігійного. Я просто люблю архітектуру. Вона неначе застигла музика.

— Ти просто поет!

— Музикант насправді, — усміхнувся Антон. — О, нам сюди. — Він указав на парапет біля сходів, що спускалися до храму. Скинувши джинсову куртку, Антон вмостив її на цегляній поверхні та жартома вклонився.

— Місце для вашої високості готове.

Їм вдалося поміститися на куртці вдвох, і кілька хвилин вони мовчки їли. Карл мусив визнати, що та національна єврейська страва, назви котрої він не запам’ятав, — дійсно дуже смачна штука. Доївши та допивши каву, вони ще деякий час милувалися церквою.

Витягнувши із кишені смартфон, Антон сфотографував церкву та запустив Інстаграм.

— Фанат соціальних мереж? — всміхнувся Карл, дивлячись, як Антон невдоволено відкидає п’ятий фільтр підряд.

— Тільки Інстаграму. Взагалі люблю фотографувати. Ось так. — Закінчивши з постом, він сховав телефон та зістрибнув на землю. — Ходімо далі?

Прогулянка Києвом вийшла довшою та важчою, ніж Карл собі уявляв. Взагалі, кому спала на думку чарівна ідея побудувати місто на настільки пагористій місцевості?!

— Кию, Щеку й Хориву, трьом братам, — із посмішкою відповів на запитання Антон. — Ти міг бачити на Майдані Незалежності монумент їм та їхній сестрі Либідь, на честь котрої названа одна із річок Києва. Нині вона майже зміліла.

— Відкіля ти все це знаєш?

— Кажу ж тобі, вже півтори роки тут живу.

— Я половину життя провів у Веллінгтоні та все ж не впевнений, що знаю про його історію стільки, скільки ти про Київ. — Карл похитав головою, із захопленням дивлячись на Антона. Незаплановане знайомство в клубі виявилося не просто приємно проведеною ніччю, проте й достобіса цікавим днем, котрий Карл розділив із неординарним співрозмовником. Окрім цікавої антонової екскурсії, вони обговорили стільки різноманітних тем — починаючи від музики, якою він займався професійно, та закінчуючи останніми відкриттями, що їх оприлюднило NASA. Карл цікавився космосом через свою натуру гіка, а Антона на темну сторону затягнув свого часу своїми музичними вправами на орбіті Кріс Хедфілд.

Вечеряли вони в одному із ресторанів неподалеку від готелю, де жив разом зі знімальною групою Карл. Карл наполіг на тому, щоб пригостити Антона — це найменше, чим він міг йому віддячити за послуги гіда.

Півтори години та кілька келихів вина по тому вони знову вибралися на набережну Дніпра. Антон розповів, що вона не так давно була відкрита після реконструкції, тому народу на ній було чимало. Спершись на поручні неподалік від каплиці святого Миколи (її Антон не дуже любив, проте вона мала у вечірньому світлі просто чарівний вигляд), вони розглядали вечірній Київ. Лівий берег здалеку майорів тисячами вогнів спальних районів, на темному масиві присхилових лісів правого берегу яскраво світилася арка Дружби народів.

— Ми поміж собою її символом ЛГБТ кличемо.

Карл поглянув на веселково підсвічену арку та із розумінням посміхнувся.

— Дякую тобі за цікавий день, — вимовив Антон.

— Це я тобі маю дякувати. — Карл простягнув руку та накрив нею долоню Антона. Дочекавшись, допоки Антон підніме на нього погляд, спитав. — Лишишся сьогодні?

Антон похитав головою.

— Маю бути вдома. Завтра зранку зустріч, — витримавши паузу та удосталь намилувавшись на розчарований вираз Карлового обличчя, Антон посміхнувся. — Проте можу зайти на кілька годин.

Карл розцвів усмішкою та стиснув Антонову руку у своїй.

 

Тиждень по тому знімальна група під чуйним керівництвом головного оператора завантажувала обладнання до таксі, що мало відвезти їх до аеропорту. Карл з Антоном стояли трохи осторонь від загальної метушні та з сумом дивилися на купу валіз, що поступово меншала.

— Не поїдеш до аеропорту зі мною? — ще раз перепитав Карл, знаючи відповідь наперед.

— Ні, вибач. Проте дякую за все. Коли будеш у Києві, зателефонуй. — Антон простягнув свою візитну картку. Карл обережно взяв її та сховав у внутрішню кишеню піджаку.

— Дай мені, будь ласка, свій телефон, — попрохав Карл.

Антон здивовано поглянув на нього, проте простягнув девайс.

— Я не маю із собою візитівки… О, англійська клавіатура! — Карл завзято клацав по віртуальній клавіатурі. — Проте тепер у тебе буде мій номер. Коли мандруватимеш десь повз Окленд чи Ел-Ей, чекаю в гості.

Антон з усмішкою забрав телефон, встав навшпиньки та поцілував Карла в щоку.

— М'якого приземлення, містере Урбане. — Із цими словами він розвернувся та пішов геть.

— До зустрічі! — крикнув услід Карл. Антон підняв руку, проте не озирнувся. Карл дивився йому услід, допоки не згубив у натовпі людей, що поспішали на фунікулер.

— Готовий летіти додому? — До Карла непомітно підійшла Зої та обняла зі спини.

Карл мовчки кивнув.


End file.
